Strategy games, often played for amusement, are useful for developing abilities such as abstract reasoning, improved memory, mental calculation, logic, and three-dimensional visualization. These skills are developed within a framework of constraints imposed by the rules of the particular game as well as by the apparatus used to play the game. It is desired that as many skills as possible be used in a game to provide an interesting and challenging experience for the players. It is, however, difficult to develop a game that is challenging and interesting but has rules that are easy to learn, and an apparatus that is easy to use. The strategy game described and claimed herein is such a game.